


【良堂】良宵谁与共（Part 2）

by Crispandice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】良宵谁与共（Part 2）

1.

要说哪个月的天气最让人舒适，那应该就是四月了。

三月还带着寒气，五月又夹杂燥热，只有四月份，在冬季凌冽的雨雪之后，在夏天热情的炙烤之前，洋洋洒洒留下的全是使人沉醉的温柔。

 

孟鹤堂早上醒来的时候周九良已经起了，他把脸埋进柔软蓬松的枕头里，一想起自己当时的冲动和如今的窘境就有点不愿意面对现实。孟鹤堂磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱完去客厅，周九良已经热好早饭了，甚至有准备独自开吃的迹象。

见他出来的时候周九良稍微有点惊讶，他看着孟鹤堂拉开凳子坐下来，忽视了他脸上略显尴尬的表情：“我以为你还得睡一会儿。”周九良把装着小笼包的盘子往孟鹤堂那边推，见他准备夹起一个来咬，又下意识体贴地开口：“才蒸好的，烫。”

 

气氛没有什么不对，甚至还残存着一点温柔。

 

孟鹤堂小心地咬了一口汤包，小巧的汤包破了一个口子，肉的香味混着葱花的咸鲜，都被包了在汤汁里，热气腾腾地散着一股食物诱人的香味。眼看汤汁要从口子里流出来，孟鹤堂连忙吹了两口把包子往嘴里放，还是不小心被热烫的汁水激得轻哼一声。

周九良伸手扯过桌边的餐巾纸递给他，又仔仔细细地偷偷看了半天孟鹤堂到底烫伤没。

“笨死你算了。”周九良歪起嘴角，他眉眼间还是如往常一样沉静无波，只是现在透了一股笑意，话语里还带着些许宠溺。

孟鹤堂没说话，他瞪了周九良一眼，咂了下嘴把包子放下了。周九良把自己碗里晾了很久的包子夹到他碗里：“这个应该不烫了。”

 

 

春雨之后放晴的周末总是使人心旷神怡的。孟鹤堂刷朋友圈，看见好多公司里的小姑娘都趁着春色出游了，晒出的照片里人笑得和花一样娇艳。

 

春意酥怀，可孟鹤堂有点儿蔫。

他觉得自己可太怂了，风流成性的他一夜之后却不知道怎么面对周九良。两个人抬头不见低头见，但是现在两个人的关系在他一时的冲动下处在了一个尴尬的位置，孟鹤堂进退两难，他该怎么跟周九良说，就当无事发生？还是说我喝断片什么都不记得了？

餐桌上两个人十分默契，一点都没提到昨日的事情。周九良买的草莓味小蛋糕还放在冰箱里，午饭的时候周九良把它端出来，让孟鹤堂当饭后甜品吃了。

周九良还是话不多的样子，孟鹤堂舔着软绵香甜的奶油问他要不要尝点，周九良一耸肩，说自己不爱吃甜的。

 

孟鹤堂对着电脑屏幕一筹莫展，反而周九良看起来没有半点困扰。他神色如常，下午出门了一小会儿就回来窝在客厅看电影了。

就像是真的什么都没发生过一样。

而孟鹤堂躲在书房里，打开电脑里的文件强行让自己加了一天的班。

 

他心神不定，效率自然也高不起来，密密麻麻的条款项目看得他有点头晕，坐得太久，腰部传来的酸痛更是让他疲累不已。刚过十点孟鹤堂就开始觉得有点困了，他洗漱完懒散地坐在卧室的小沙发上用iPad回邮件，虽说是周末，自己倒是跟工作文件过了一整天。他不愿意承认是他故意躲着周九良，但他就是实打实地在书房窝了一下午，除了吃饭喝水，就没跟周九良打过照面。

回完最后一封邮件，孟鹤堂稍显烦躁地闭了一会儿眼睛，手指不自觉地摩挲着，仿佛是在整理什么不由言说的思绪。

悬在沙发边缘的脚被碰了一下，他睁开眼，周九良穿着居家服，手里拿着瓶瓶罐罐，正面无表情的盯着他看。

孟鹤堂有点儿迷糊，他不解的发出一阵鼻音：“……嗯？”

周九良朝他努嘴：“去床上趴着。”

孟鹤堂蹙着眉头没动，周九良见他这个样子瞄了一眼他的腰，声音柔下来了点：“你的腰还疼吗？”

脸上传来像是被火烧过的热气，孟鹤堂不好意思地轻咳了一下，一个不字还没说出口，周九良就略显霸道地堵了回去：“你去趴着，”他又重复了一遍，说得十分认真：“我给你按按。”

 

他看孟鹤堂还红着一张圆脸不动，故意往前一步激他：“你不动我就抱你过去了。”

 

 

孟鹤堂趴在床上，睡衣衣摆被周九良撩起来，露出白净纤细的腰肢，和一些昨晚被周九良嘬出来的吻痕。

他把手交叉叠在枕头上，本想偏头看周九良的动作，发现自己再怎么看也看不着，索性不看了，又把手从枕头上放下来，把自己的侧脸埋进去。

周九良的手掌干燥温柔又有力，他五指并拢放在孟鹤堂后腰的位置，从上到下缓慢地揉搓。柔软的掌心带着洋甘菊精油的气味，很快孟鹤堂就放松了，他紧绷着的身体线条柔和下来，他迷迷糊糊地闭着眼睛，被周九良搓热的指尖伺候得十分舒服。孟鹤堂轻哼一声，周九良连忙停下问是不是按重了。

孟鹤堂半张脸都在枕头里，声音闷闷的，听起来倒像是困了。

“没有，”他声音有点儿模糊：“你还会这个呢？”

“下午看教学视频学的。”周九良动作轻了些，又嘱咐：“我按重了的话你跟我说。”

 

那种胸口升腾着热气的感觉又回来了。

腰部的肌肤被温柔地按压着，周九良手心的温度随着摩擦开始变得火热，那温度直接穿透肌肤烧到孟鹤堂的胸口去，胸腔被不知名的热气蒸腾着，在孟鹤堂脑子里冒出一股带着丝丝甜蜜的茫然情绪。

 

他和周九良都没有提起前一天的事情，他自然是不知道周九良怎么想的。

周九良与平常无异的表情动作让孟鹤堂以为他和周九良都在默契地假装什么都没发生，可是，面对周九良突然透露出来的关怀，孟鹤堂开始不确定了。

要不就现在说清楚吧，孟鹤堂抓着枕头角琢磨。他一个人独自生活了很久，虽然在性事上风花雪月了些，但是那些亲密的接触往往都是仅此一次地来自于不同的人，大家就像说好了一样，除了性，不过问其他任何事情，也没有超过界限的亲昵，一夜之后各走各的，再见面的机会少之又少。

但是经过昨天晚上的事情，周九良的一举一动都被孟鹤堂无意识地放大。突然意识到周九良的亲昵让他有点不习惯，但更多的是让他茫然无措。

 

现在就说清楚比较好。孟鹤堂对自己说。

就说以后不会再发生了，咱们还当室友这么相处。

孟鹤堂还在想怎么开口，周九良手上的动作已经停了。他小心翼翼地把孟鹤堂的睡衣放下来，给他盖好被子，又非常自然地去主卧的浴室洗掉掌心还沾着的精油。他回来的时候孟鹤堂爬起来坐在床上，神情疲惫又纠结，周九良甚至都能看到他藏在被子里搓着的手指尖。

 

周九良觉得孟鹤堂纠结着的样子又可怜又好笑，他凑过去，还带着香皂的味道，趁着孟鹤堂思索着的时候揽住他亲了一下他皱着的眉头。

 

孟鹤堂一惊，连忙把手伸出来搭上周九良的手臂，神情警觉地看着对方。

周九良眨了一下眼，又准备凑近亲他的时候被孟鹤堂躲开了。孟鹤堂身子往后退，直到后背撞上床头。

周九良双手撑着床头，弯着腰像是把他箍在怀里一样。

“干嘛不让我亲？”他那股有点霸道又有点幼稚的神态又显现出来了，周九良不容拒绝地凑过来，孟鹤堂无路可退，感觉到对方再次靠近的呼吸，孟鹤堂瞬间慌了，抓住周九良的肩膀把他往外推，发现推不动之后又结巴着开口制止他。

“等、等下，九良……我、我有话跟你说。”

周九良停下动作盯着他，等他把话说完。

“我……”

 

孟鹤堂抬眼就对上了周九良的眼睛。

一瞬间他觉得他脑袋被胶水糊住了，他被圈在属于周九良的领地里，周九良一凑近就带着孟鹤堂已经十分熟悉的气息。

周九良的眉眼在暖黄色的床头灯下显得柔和又认真，他的轮廓还带着年少感，但气息里透出一股稳重。此时此刻他直视着孟鹤堂，眼里还燃着一股属于年轻人的炽热。

孟鹤堂虽然称不上能言巧辩的人，可至少一直是很会说话的。他觉得自己能讲出来的东西有很多，但不知道从哪里开始讲，就像一个毛线团，在斜坡上滚得越来越乱，等它被拿起来的时候，孟鹤堂已经找不到线头在哪里了。

 

他皱起眉头“我”了半天，脑袋里塞满了东西，一片混乱。

孟鹤堂突然觉得很沮丧。升职的压力和工作的繁琐本就让他有些烦躁，如今好像是又多了一个烦恼。周九良像一个定时炸弹，散着暖人的气息却让人摸不透他下一秒的动作。

他累极了，这段时间一直绷着本就紧张的神经，现在有一种再轻轻扯一下就会啪嗒一声断掉的错觉。

孟鹤堂不说话了，他沉默着和周九良对视了两秒，又泄气地垂下脑袋回避周九良的视线。

 

周九良突然笑了，绷着的嘴角翘起来，他动作熟练地侧过头去亲孟鹤堂的脸，发出啵的一声。

“愁个什么劲儿啊，”他露出一口大白牙，笑得灿烂：“好好睡一觉就好了”。

说完他直起身子开始脱身上的衣服，孟鹤堂吓了一大跳，连忙开口阻止他。

他不想让事情更复杂了，今天他没有喝酒，再发生什么他已经没有借口可以找了。

 

可是接下来周九良并没有做出孟鹤堂想象里的那些动作，他钻进被窝里又把还在发懵的孟鹤堂往自己怀里拉。

被再次圈进怀里的时候孟鹤堂在自己都没意识到的瞬间松了一口气。他紧绷的神经居然因为对方的动作而得到了安抚，周九良的靠近，一瞬间让他有一种突然能够平稳呼吸的错觉。

周九良肩背开阔平整，赤裸着的胸膛靠过来让人觉得温暖又舒心。

孟鹤堂被他圈在怀里，犹豫着要不要推开的时候周九良伸手关掉了床头的灯。

周九良又把他拉近，在安静的黑夜里温柔地亲了亲他闭着的眼睛。

“快睡。”他又恢复了少年任性霸道的模样，收紧了手臂轻声嘱咐，“没有什么事值得让你愁成这样。”

 

 

2.

人生来就有一种适应环境的本能，而成年人会被要求在不同的环境里改变自己的行为模式和角色。

孟鹤堂在这件事上做得非常完美。

他可以是踏实上进的员工，也可以是说一不二的主管。他可以是媚色尽显的床伴，也可以是善解人意的朋友。

他好像对于别人的行为动作有一种天然的接纳和承受能力。

 

他在自己都没有意识到的情况下，被动地接受了所有周九良表现出来的温柔。

 

两个人还是没有谈及关于那天晚上的事情，可是相处模式却变了很多。

周九良睡进主卧就再也没出来过了，起初他每天晚上捧着洋甘菊味道的精油给孟鹤堂按腰，洗完手就钻进被窝里搂着孟鹤堂睡觉。孟鹤堂让他回去睡他也只非常任性地回一句我不，然后抱着孟鹤堂不撒手。

孟鹤堂提起的次数多了他还会生闷气，不轻不重地咬一口孟鹤堂圆润的肩头，留下一个牙印。

 

孟鹤堂最后一次提起来的时候周九良还是和往常一样在被窝里亲昵地吻他的眼角眉梢，孟鹤堂动作很轻地把他推开：“我腰不疼了，你回去睡吧。”

周九良估计是困了，手一下又一下轻轻地摩挲着孟鹤堂腰上的肌肤。

他把脑袋蹭进孟鹤堂肩窝里，声音在困意的驱使下带着一股奶味，仔细听还觉得有些委屈。

他不满地嘟囔：“你怎么老赶我走啊……”

 

周九良的呼吸打在孟鹤堂锁骨的位置，他们的胸口隔得很近。孟鹤堂沉默了一会儿，他觉得自己甚至听到了周九良年轻沉稳的心跳声。

他无声地叹了口气，也不再反驳了，更像是默许了周九良的行为。他伸手戳了戳周九良的胸口。

“关灯睡觉吧。”

 

一旦两个有正常生理需求的人开始天天睡在一起，再怎么防都是会出事的。

更何况周九良还处于一个精神旺盛的年纪。

 

一个工作日的晚上，孟鹤堂在卧室整理打印好的文件，周九良还是一如既往地凑过去咬他的脖颈，当孟鹤堂的锁骨被周九良咬住不断舔舐的时候，他才后知后觉的意识到现在阻止已经有点来不及了。

周九良已经把手伸进他的睡衣里了，他的手在孟鹤堂腰窝的地方暧昧地画着圈儿，又顺势往上，摸过熟悉的腰线。孟鹤堂还没来得及洗澡，他身上还残留着一些香水的味道。周九良很沉默又很专注地吻着他，孟鹤堂觉得自己左边锁骨下方的皮肤一紧，肌肤立马随着周九良嘴上的动作显现出一个浅红色的印记。

“别……”孟鹤堂在周九良一个停下的空档出声拒绝，他下意识地把手伸出来，推在周九良的胸口阻止他的再一次进犯。

周九良按住他的一只手想要拉开，再次准备凑过去的时候孟鹤堂把脸别开了。

 

孟鹤堂的手被不轻不重地抓着，他几乎能感觉到他们之间因为身体亲密接触而产生的旖旎的气氛和周九良略显沉重的呼吸。周九良偏过头，又伸手把孟鹤堂别过去的脸正过来，立马就发现对方眉头微皱，嘴角也微微往下撇，一脸的郁结。

 

周九良愣了一下，把抓着孟鹤堂胳膊的手松开了，他以为孟鹤堂是工作压力太大，或者是今天实在太累了。

他觉得有点无力，因为这种时候他不知道该如何安慰对方。

周九良把他们之间的距离拉开：“……不开心啊？”

孟鹤堂动动嘴，嘴角还是向下撇着，没出声儿。

 

他根本没有不开心，他很早就发现自己是喜欢周九良的这些小动作的，只是他不知道怎么去面对这些太过亲密的举动。

孟鹤堂一直躲避的问题此时此刻又被摆在了他脑子里最中央的位置。

 

他这段时间几乎是予取予求地承受，甚至是带着享受意味地接受了周九良所有的亲昵，而当周九良自然地进行到下一步的时候，他却有点犹豫了。那股他自己都琢磨不透的情绪里掺杂着些许的愧疚和自责，有种他不知道该用什么去回应周九良的感觉。

 

栾云平以前很认真地问过孟鹤堂为什么不安定下来，当时孟鹤堂给的回答是，他没遇见能让他安定下来的人，他也不想费时费力的去找一个那样的人，最重要的是，他觉得没必要。

孟鹤堂从来都不觉得自己是会浪费大把时间和精力去谈恋爱的类型。

他单身了很久，他很享受掌握生活中所有细节的感觉，他不愿意掌控别人，也不愿意被别人掌控。

为了避免不必要的麻烦和影响，他连固定的炮友都是拒绝的。

 

就在他耷拉着眉眼思索的空档，周九良突然靠近，结结实实地给了他一个拥抱。

周九良不爱言语，也不会安慰人，此时此刻更不会明白孟鹤堂心里的纠结，他只是觉得面前的人可能会需要一个安慰的拥抱。

 

他的臂膀环过孟鹤堂的腰，搭在孟鹤堂略显单薄的背上。周九良轻轻拍了拍对方的背，又一手向上，爱怜地揉了下孟鹤堂蓬松散乱着的头发。

周九良抱了好一会儿才放开孟鹤堂，他像逗小孩子一样去挑孟鹤堂的下巴，又捏着嗓子软乎乎地问：“有没有好点？”

 

我可能没法避开他了，孟鹤堂突然想。

他喜欢周九良靠近的原因很大一部分是因为和周九良的接触能让他紧绷的神经放松下来。这很奇怪，也很莫名，孟鹤堂不知道为什么。也许是周九良因为比他小而带着的少年感？还是酣畅淋漓的性事带给了他身体的错觉？又或者说，他已经熟悉了周九良的存在和气息？

 

周九良看他还在发愣，又轻轻地抱住了他，还撒娇似的抱着他晃了两下。

“哑巴啦？”

 

如果说最开始拒绝床伴是想避开不必要的麻烦……

孟鹤堂被周九良圈在怀里，周九良的侧脸挨着他，他一偏头就能吻上。

少年蓬勃的活力和略高的体温透过衣服布料传过来，周九良的手又稍微紧了紧，还在抱着他轻轻晃。

但是周九良已经是一个怎么都没法避开的麻烦了……

那……

 

孟鹤堂犹豫了一小会，他伸手搭上周九良的肩膀示意他放开自己。

他抬眼看周九良的时候对方略显担心地望着自己，少年的眼睛亮亮的，眼神里闪着炽热又温暖的光。

周九良的手还放在他肩膀上，安慰性地摩挲着。孟鹤堂突然觉得胸口涌出一阵酥麻的暖意，他在周九良毫无防备的时候主动凑过去主动亲了一下对方的嘴唇。

他眯着眼睛，眸中水光潋滟。

 

孟鹤堂在周九良有些愣神的空档里把他往自己身边拉，像教训小孩子一样地捏了下周九良的耳垂：“我明天早上要开会，不许给我留印子。”

 

 

3.

周五晚上周九良一般会拉着他窝在沙发上看电影。

 

看电影是两个人少有的共同爱好，没事的时候周九良会在电视上随便放一部电影，孟鹤堂最开始会循声过来看看，后来就被电影情节吸引住了。周九良伸手揽着他，天气微凉的晚上随手给他搭一条薄毯，热起来孟鹤堂把毯子蹬掉，露出纤细光滑的小腿，过一会儿周九良又给他盖回去。

 

周九良还是和以前一样不爱闹腾。但和之前不同的是，他对孟鹤堂展现了非常强烈的占有欲和亲近感。

他的占有欲并不满足于留下吻痕了，事实上，他也很少再在孟鹤堂脖子上留下明显的印记，更多的是在两个人相处的时候不容拒绝地去勾孟鹤堂的肩膀，搂他的腰，又或者是抱他的胳膊。

接触的次数多了，孟鹤堂也真的习以为常由着他去，当做是养了一只粘人的大猫。周九良结实的身体带着年轻的体温，实在是比沙发温暖舒适很多，他放心地把自己身体的重量交给周九良，每次他靠过去就被周九良下意识地圈得更紧。

 

周九良早上出门的时候孟鹤堂一般都还在吃早饭，热过的牛奶冒出白色的雾气，刚升腾起来就在空气里消散了。

孟鹤堂在刚醒来的时段里愣神犯困，他捧着牛奶小心翼翼地嘬一口，又嫌烫地放下来看雾气升腾。往往这个时候周九良就会从玄关折回来，情不自禁地在孟鹤堂迷茫着看向他的瞬间偷走一个属于清晨时分的亲吻，然后周九良把餐盘往他面前拉，转身走之前霸道又带点儿嫌弃地嘱咐他：“快吃，你要迟到了。”

 

老人们总说，心动的人，说出来的话是温和的，眼神也是柔软的。

周九良的温柔，被藏在他看向孟鹤堂的时候眉眼间稍显的笑意中，更被他隐淡在他言语间表现不出来的迁就和在意里。

而孟鹤堂不由自主地全盘接受。

 

成年人之所以被称作成年人，不仅仅只是说身体达到了物理的界线，更重要的是心智和行为。

小孩子和成年人是很不一样的。成年人之间有一套独立的、墨守成规的相处条例，在条条框框的约束下，任何的任性和不懂事都不被允许，这点大家心知肚明，毋庸置疑。

但是当一个自诩独立的人开始被当做小孩子一样迁就在意的时候，心里是会荡漾起波澜的。

 

 

四月中旬孟鹤堂的工作进入了短暂的淡季，相比起才入职时的忙碌，适应一段时间之后他得心应手了许多，觉得手上的事情也不如之前的繁杂。

销售部刚入职的小姑娘敲了敲孟鹤堂办公室的门，给他送季度报告。

孟鹤堂接过文件礼貌地回了个笑，他笑得迷人，小姑娘立马红了脸。孟鹤堂见她可爱，打趣着问她，“想什么呢？”

小姑娘愣了一下，笑嘻嘻的回话：“主管，您最近好像变胖了点儿。”

说完她还补上一句，“感觉也比以前开心了。”

孟鹤堂恍惚了一下，笑着摆手让她走了。

空气里弥漫着阳光的味道，闻得孟鹤堂心里发暖。

 

孟鹤堂难得下班早，他开车绕到市中心的菜市场买了些菜，就和很早以前一样，工作不忙的时候下厨开伙，犒劳自己一份大餐。

他做菜细致，选材料也认真，闲起来时候，就算是做碗杂酱面都想找着市场最嫩最脆的那根黄瓜。

孟鹤堂工作忙的时候大多数都是周九良做饭，他有一回实在过意不去想着要不自己洗碗吧，结果一进厨房发现原本干净整洁的厨房乱得像是被野兽袭击过的一样，他硬着头皮收拾了半个多小时，退出来的时候瞪了一眼看电视的周九良，心底发誓自己再也不洗碗了。

 

现在他闲下来一些，倒是他做饭的时间稍微多了起来。

周九良做早饭，他做晚饭，吃完之后周九良去收拾洗碗，然后没事的时候抱着他窝在沙发上看电影。

 

孟鹤堂从来没想过自己这么一个常年混迹于酒吧的人，会被拉着过这么一段平淡闲适的生活。

 

 

张云雷的酒吧终于开始动工装修了，闲了好几年的人突然忙起来。浑身上下都透着股不要命的劲儿。他天天在朋友圈更新进度，今天又发了一张自己和酒吧新墙纸的合影。孟鹤堂被周九良揽着窝在沙发里，他瞄一眼电影，漫不经心地用手指滑动手机屏幕，给张云雷最新的朋友圈点了个赞。

很快张云雷的微信消息就跳出来了。

小辫儿：小哥哥！你来当监工吗？？

周九良注意到他这边儿的动静了，默不作声地挑起了一边的眉毛。

孟鹤堂打字：不去，说好开业第一天再去的。

张云雷不依不饶：你就当来看我呗，我可惨了，都没人帮忙。

孟鹤堂继续打字：不想动弹

小辫儿：我请你喝酒！

孟鹤堂：……

小辫儿：[抱住]

小辫儿：[bobo]

小辫儿：[试图撒娇]

小辫儿：[强势耍赖]

小辫儿：[勾引]

一连串的微信提示音引得周九良一边眉毛翘得更高了，他不耐烦地动了一下，眼睛斜视着盯着孟鹤堂那边看，强忍住凑过去的冲动。

孟鹤堂忍无可忍：……你一天到晚哪儿来这么多表情包！

小辫儿：周末来帮我吧！！装修弄得我要烦死啦！！！

 

孟鹤堂收起手机抬头的一瞬间周九良刚好掐准时机把头转回去，假装成一幅正在认真看电影的样子。孟鹤堂看着他绷紧的侧脸、想问又憋着的样子觉得可爱极了，伸腿蹬了他一下：“我朋友叫我去帮忙，乱想什么呢。”

周九良一扬眉算是表示听到了，又伸手把电视音量调高了一点儿。

 

 

4.

孟鹤堂很快就大致摸清楚了周九良的脾性，周九良也摸清楚了他的。

他之前的比喻打得没错儿，周九良是真的很像一个定时炸弹。没事儿的时候特别安静，突然干个什么事儿倒是会让人吓一跳。

不过孟鹤堂很快就习惯了周九良在身边的感觉，也放任对方对自己的占有欲。

因为他很放心，他觉得周九良不会做伤害他的事情。

 

四月的最后一星期周九良突然开始忙了起来，有打不完的电话和做不完的工作，用他自己的话来说就是加班加到对电脑屏幕都要过敏了。

说这话的时候孟鹤堂穿着墨绿色的背心在喝粥，他把碗放下，笑着打趣：“实习生有什么好忙的？”

周九良没搭腔，夹了一块酱黄瓜。

孟鹤堂自己眨着眼睛想了会儿就笑得更开心了：“也对，不压榨你们这些实习生压榨谁去。”

“你这小身板你能压榨谁？”周九良一挑眉。

孟鹤堂把碗筷放下，拍拍自己露出的胳膊：“小朋友，咱这肌肉块儿练得可精着呢。”他自己说得美滋滋的，继续道：“哥哥平时都让着你呢，不跟你计较。”

周九良头也没抬，继续喝粥：“精干形容的就是你啊。”

孟鹤堂没听出来他话里有话，一边嚼蘸酱菜一边继续美着：“这话我倒还爱听。”

周九良喝完碗里的粥，撑着头看孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂一抬眼就看见对方憋着一脸的蔫坏，周九良歪起嘴巴笑了一下：“你这个人，”他重复了一边，这次加了重音：“经干啊。”

 

张云雷周五晚上威逼利诱让孟鹤堂周六去给他当监工，顺带让孟鹤堂欣赏一下装修出来的半成品。孟鹤堂也闲着没事儿干，刚好月底手里的任务也完成得差不多了，就问了地址答应了，说周六下午去。

 

周六早晨孟鹤堂在厨房炖了一锅南瓜绿豆汤，天气越来越燥热，他打算煮点清凉消暑的汤囤在冰箱里每天喝。他刚把南瓜切好块放炖锅里面，周九良就揉着眼睛从后面蹭过来抱他。

 

周九良光着膀子，把头斜靠在孟鹤堂肩上嗅他的味道，一双手毫不客气地撩开他的家居服，饶有技巧地抚摸着孟鹤堂的腰身。

 

孟鹤堂拿着勺子搅了搅汤，就这么一个没理他的空档，周九良已经把手伸到他胸口了，孟鹤堂下意识地往后一躲，直接就撞进周九良赤裸的胸膛。

周九良一手锢住他的腰不让他乱动，一手直接摸他的乳尖，捏住柔嫩的部位，一阵轻捻慢挑，舒爽的酥麻感顺着乳尖传到孟鹤堂脑袋里，他差点没忍住呻吟出声，把汤勺放下想把周九良的手拉下来，脖子却传来周九良啃咬的触碰。

“炖汤呢……”他试着掰他腰上的手。

周九良不依不饶，才起床的声音透着一股奶味儿，黏着他又咬又嘬：“我不管。”

孟鹤堂把锅盖盖好，周九良已经开始扒拉他的裤子了。他穿着宽松的大短裤，周九良随便一拽裤子就往下跑，他下身紧紧贴着孟鹤堂圆润的臀，时不时还暧昧地顶一下。

孟鹤堂已经开始轻喘了，这一段时间下来周九良甚至比他自己还了解他的身体，随随便便就能挑起他的欲望。孟鹤堂琢磨着看这个架势周九良是肯定不会放过他，他又留着神看了一下火候，才放松地仰头靠在周九良怀里享受周九良点火一样的抚摸。

周九良扯着他把他往卧室推，衣服裤子掉了一地，等真的被扑倒的时候孟鹤堂已经差不多浑身赤裸了，只剩内裤在大腿上挂着。

 

周九良脑门蹭着他额前的碎发，压着他模糊地表白：“我喜欢你身上的味道。”

他们刚换了一床新的被子，干净的被套被洗过晒过，还残留着一些四月初夏阳光的气息。孟鹤堂仰起脖子承受周九良落在他脖子上的吻，在阳光直射的日间沉湎进像是梦境一样温柔的亲昵里。

 

 

张云雷的酒吧开在离市中心很近的一条街上，那一片都是年轻人喜欢去的地方，怪不得张云雷门面找了很久，孟鹤堂想，能定在这样好的地段实在是很不容易了。

孟鹤堂推开门的时候张云雷正在指挥人把一卷墨绿色的烫金印花壁纸往墙上贴，地板还没来得及铺地砖，水泥地一踩上去就有明显的脚步声。

张云雷穿着一件特别素的T恤，把刘海扎成一个小揪揪，一回头看见孟鹤堂就笑得眼睛都眯起来了。

“怎么样~”他邀功一样地把手搭在孟鹤堂肩膀上，“这装修风格喜欢不？”

 

其实这店面租下来的时候就已经很完整了，大多数的工作只是软装而已，并不复杂，再加上张云雷玩命儿地忙上忙下，现在酒吧的大概风格已经能看得七七八八了。

“估计再过几个月你就可以过来喝开业酒了。”张云雷一歪头，碰了一下孟鹤堂的脑袋。

“张老板，”孟鹤堂把他的脑袋顶回去，“现在就开始招揽客人了哦，你到时候还上去唱歌吗？”

张云雷眯起眼睛像是很认真的想了想，回答道：“我就不唱了吧，万一有客人看上我怎么办？”他看孟鹤堂在嫌弃地撇嘴，声音又大了点儿：“你撇什么嘴啊，你看看咱这条件？”

他还没再说几句就被人打断了，吧台后面出来一个留着莫西干头的小眼睛男人，操着一口京腔：“您能不能歇歇，一天净听您在这儿闹腾了。”他手里拿着两瓶刚从冰箱里拿出来的小瓶果酒，细心地把瓶盖撬开了再递给孟鹤堂和张云雷，又说：“我觉着今儿下午能把壁纸全部搞定，待会儿装吧台柜的人也来了，完事儿咱就可以准备着开始铺地板了。”

张云雷喝一口果酒胡乱地应了，又把孟鹤堂拉到一边儿去聊天。

 

孟鹤堂拿眼神示意，又八卦地压低声音问张云雷：“那谁啊？”

张云雷准备糊弄过去，他又喝了一口果酒：“没谁。”

孟鹤堂不说话了，这么明显的猫腻他要都看不出来他就是傻子了。张云雷不言语他就死盯着张云雷看，看得张云雷浑身不自在。

“来搞装修的，行了吧！”他被孟鹤堂的眼神逼得有点儿无奈，开始随便胡诌。

我信你个鬼。孟鹤堂在心里吐槽了一下，看他有点儿不耐烦也没继续追问下去。

 

 

5.

一下午孟鹤堂也没帮上什么忙，只是帮着贴了下墙纸，量了下吧台尺寸，张云雷更是当了一下午十指不沾阳春水的甩手掌柜，什么事情都推给杨九郎做了，对方也不恼，乐呵呵的全包揽了，孟鹤堂看他一张脸上就写着一个大写加粗的宠字。

快结束的时候杨九郎接了个电话，急匆匆地要走，还不忘把事情仔仔细细地跟张云雷交代一遍，他走到门口穿好外套，还伸手轻轻拍了一下张云雷的脸颊：“辫儿，我走了啊。”

张云雷没反抗，任杨九郎摸了会儿才把他往外推，特别嫌弃地赶他：“快走吧快走吧，再见不送。”

 

他一回头就看见孟鹤堂玩味的眼神，张云雷稍微有点儿不好意思，把手机往他面前放：“晚上想吃什么，说好请你喝酒的。”

 

两个人吃了顿烤肉，又转去一家清吧喝了点酒。

张云雷在清吧吉他手细腻地拨弦儿的时候说孟鹤堂整个人状态有点儿不一样了。他眼睛毒，直截了当地评价孟鹤堂：“最近应该过得挺滋润的。”

孟鹤堂一皱眉，觉得这话有点儿熟悉。

“小哥哥你可太过分了，”他托着腮帮子，“谈恋爱都不跟我说，我可伤心死了。”

“我没……”孟鹤堂还没来得及反驳，马上就反应过来了：“你谈恋爱跟我说了吗你，还套我话呢，小混蛋。”

张云雷眯起眼睛笑起来，像只狐狸一样狡黠。

“真没谈恋爱哦？”他眨着眼，“我才不信。”

 

十一点过的时候周九良给孟鹤堂发了好几条消息，问他什么时候回家。

孟鹤堂看见消息了，他把手机反扣过来暂时没回，过了一会儿翻开手机居然看见了好几个周九良的未接来电。

他被五六个未接来电吓着了，周九良很少给他打电话，更别说一次性打这么多个，他下意识以为出什么事情了。

刚好周九良的又一个电话打进来，孟鹤堂立马接起来。

“怎么了？”他有点儿着急，坐在他对面的张云雷机敏又好奇地被他吸引住了视线。

“你什么时候回来？”周九良的声音说不出有什么不一样，让孟鹤堂松了口气。

他用口型问张云雷几点了，张云雷回他十一点半。

“应该马上了吧，问这个干嘛？”

“你在哪儿，我来接你。”

孟鹤堂简直有点儿受宠若惊，他皱着眉想了一下：“我打个车就回来了……”

“发个定位，我现在过来接你。”周九良根本不给他拒绝的机会，说完就直接把电话挂了。

孟鹤堂听着忙音愣了好一会儿，又打开微信乖乖的发了一个定位，边发边心想这个人也有点儿太霸道了吧。

 

张云雷早就听出端倪了，他调笑着开口：“有人接哦？羡慕死我了。”

“去你的，”孟鹤堂在桌下轻轻踹他一脚，“让下午那个小眼睛的来接你，来我帮你打电话。”

张云雷马上就收起笑了，他一撇嘴，很不满的样子：“下次再也不找你玩了。”

 

 

孟鹤堂和张云雷在门口聊着天等了一会儿，没一会儿周九良就到了。

周九良把车停在街对面，孟鹤堂道了个别就过街上车了。

他很少在私事上被人专门开车接过，他虽然不明白周九良这么突然的举动是为什么，但是他觉得莫名地有一种被关照着的开心。

即使这种关照他觉得他并不是十分需要。

 

周九良脸色不是很好，孟鹤堂一上车就发现了，他也没有多问什么，回家一接触到熟悉的环境他就觉得有点儿累，脱下鞋就直接去卧室换衣服了。

 

孟鹤堂换完衣服出来没在客厅看到周九良，倒是一眼就瞄见了茶几上摆着一个很大的草莓双层蛋糕，上面插着几根还没来得及点燃的蜡烛。

他突然一下就明白了周九良为什么一反常态地给他打了好几个电话，也明白了周九良为什么坚持要来接他。

因为马上就晚上十二点了。

过了十二点，就是他自己都已经忘得差不多的生日。

 

孟鹤堂觉得自己眼睛有点儿热。

 

 

周九良在阳台上抽烟，他靠着阳台的栏杆，在寂静的黑夜里吐出一条笔直的烟线。

他还没抽两口孟鹤堂就过来了，他一靠近周九良就开始皱眉，孟鹤堂会抽烟，但是没有瘾，只是交际应酬的时候难免会在大家散烟的时候抽一两根。

他不太喜欢烟味，他还没来得及开口周九良就把烟掐了。

周九良把还剩很长一截的烟头丢进阳台的垃圾桶里。

 

阳台上摆放着的好几盆兰草在初夏的夜晚散着香气，混着周九良刚刚抽过烟的味道，反倒是显得特别许多。

周九良把嘴抿成一个一字，他不说话，也不去看孟鹤堂，只是靠着栏杆，表情有点失落，又有点气愤。

他其实并不在意孟鹤堂今天下午没和他待在一块，也不介意孟鹤堂在外面喝酒到很晚。他订蛋糕点蜡烛也只是想给他一个老套的惊喜而已。

他在意的是，他在把车停好的空档抬头往对街看，他清楚地看见张云雷从后面搂住孟鹤堂，偏过头吻住了孟鹤堂的左脸。

 

他不想承认，但是他心里就是在冒着酸不拉几的泡泡。

 

孟鹤堂看他耷拉着脸，走过去站到他旁边，撞一下对方的肩膀。

“十二点过了，你不准备说点什么吗，蛋糕都给我买好了。”

周九良不回答，他沉默的表情看起来像是更生气了。

孟鹤堂好笑地去拍他的脸，问他想什么呢。

“我看见他亲你了。”

周九良答非所问，这句话被他说得愤愤不平，孟鹤堂简直都能闻到他话里的一股酸味。

 

孟鹤堂忍不住发笑，他从没见过吃醋的周九良，板着脸又凶又委屈，和动物世界里边儿护食的小豹子没什么太大的区别。

周九良见他笑就更生气了，他抓住孟鹤堂的肩一口就咬了下去。

 

孟鹤堂肩上一疼，嘶地一声叫出来。他伸手去拍了一下周九良埋在他肩上的脑袋。

周九良不情不愿地抬起头想亲他，被孟鹤堂躲开了。

 

柔和的月光下他圆润的肩头明晃晃地显着一个不深不浅的牙印，还泛着些白。

以前周九良都是像小猫崽一样轻轻咬一下，然后再安抚性地吮吸几口。他很懂得分寸，不舍得真的把孟鹤堂咬疼了，所以孟鹤堂也纵容他，对他又啃又咬的行为没有过多的制止。但是今天他简直算得上是发了狠，照着孟鹤堂的肩膀就是一口，咬得孟鹤堂猝不及防。

孟鹤堂很快明白过来周九良是在表达他的怒气。他无奈地把周九良推开，准备回到客厅在更加明亮的灯源下面去检查一下。

他还没走出半步就被周九良抱住了。

 

周九良的声音又奶又委屈，初夏的吹着风的夜晚，他的声音却像是裹着一层冬季清晨的露水。

“你为什么让他亲你？”

 

孟鹤堂耐心地解释：“那是我好朋友……”他任周九良抱着，又多解释了一句：“小辫儿人家有男朋友……关系好就亲亲呗……怎么了。”

他也不知道他自己解释得这么清楚是为了什么，周九良抱着他不说话，他也不知道该再说些什么了。

 

“你……”孟鹤堂肩头还隐隐地传来些许痛感，他半是无奈半是责怪地想抽出身仔细看一下自己的肩膀，被周九良很霸道地拒绝了。

“你咬的这个印儿哦……是不是要给我留个印记什么的？投胎了靠这个相认？下辈子还来祸祸我？”

他是不相信前世今生的话的，但是周九良情绪不太好，孟鹤堂也只是想开个玩笑缓解一下气氛而已。

周九良把脑袋放在孟鹤堂肩上刚被咬过的地方，在昏沉的夜色里放肆地嗅着孟鹤堂身上的味道。

 

他的声音闷闷的，但是很稳很低沉，开口的每一个字都染上了浓重的夜色。

“不用下辈子，”孟鹤堂听见周九良说，一字一句清晰无比：“上辈子我就留好了，这辈子就得来祸祸你。”

 

孟鹤堂偏过头去看周九良，周九良也恰好抬起头看他。

少年的轮廓不知在什么时候英朗利落起来，猫唇被他抿成一个起伏着的线条，仿佛带着什么不由言说又即将吐露出口的感情。

孟鹤堂张了下嘴，愣了半晌也没说出什么话来。

周九良就那么认真地看着他。阳台上兰草的香气在夜色里浓重起来，一阵初夏的暖吹过，孟鹤堂竟在风里闻到了蜜糖融化的味道。

 

在他生日凌晨的夜里，孟鹤堂恍惚觉得心里的某些东西被略显灼热的夏风吹起来了。


End file.
